


鱼饵庆典

by Maozaizaizaizi



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:29:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22957207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maozaizaizaizi/pseuds/Maozaizaizaizi
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Kudos: 10





	鱼饵庆典

1.0

湿地上长满了石菖蒲，它们细长的叶面并不柔软。河流在一棵树前分了叉，一边清澈，一边浑浊。酷拉皮卡正在系鱼饵，雷欧力在太阳下望着他弯曲手腕，将鱼线穿进假饵嘴部的铁环，拉长，又反向打上结。那是一个蓝色的鱼饵，一条半个手掌大小的带波纹的假鱼，有着大得有点滑稽的头部，鱼钩藏在鱼尾部那簇多色的塑料条中。这时候酷拉皮卡抬头，向雷欧力投出了短促的一瞥，问他问什么不走近一些，一同呆到树荫下。

雷欧力的确感受到了发丛间的汗滴，阳光的直射和高温显得身上的西装有点不合时宜。他低头望了望自己还没有拼装完成的渔具，找不到什么合适的理由拒绝对方，垂钓店里挂满鱼饵的画面却再一次出现在脑海中。快速地拾掇起工具后，他走向了酷拉皮卡的身旁，一些细碎的阳光穿过层叠的树叶，变成淡白色的光点散落在对方的面孔和河流之上。酷拉皮卡抓住鱼竿，抬手向核心抛出钓线，鱼饵搅乱了光波，随后沉入了水底。

“你觉得这一次会钓上鱼吗？”雷欧力提问，然后蹲下从包中拿出吊线，接着寻找起自己的鱼饵。

2.0

上一次垂钓发生在巴托奇亚。大约是在一年多前，与小杰、奇犽分离之后，距离航班起飞还有两天半的时候。当时酷拉皮卡一边望着太阳在通往枯枯戮山的道路尽头飞速下降，一边搅拌着巴托奇亚特产的咖啡饮料。时间就这样过了三十分钟，雷欧力不停地更换着翘二郎腿的支撑腿，最终决定伸手用勺敲了敲对方的咖啡杯，然后说道：

“去钓鱼吧！”

“钓鱼”并不是雷欧力所熟悉的活动，挥杆之后再耐心等待几乎构成了他对垂钓的全部认知。不过之前与小杰的讨论，再加上机场电视上滚动播放的旅游广告（“挑战！巴托奇亚边境上的特有沼泽鱼精！”），让这个念头模模糊糊地出现在了脑海中。 “你究竟在想什么”成为了酷拉皮卡的第一句反驳，但“反正也没有事情做”、“又不能立马开始复仇”以及“钓上还会有奖金呢”等等理由最终占据了上风。他们挤进租来的大众捷达，毫无曲线设计的银色车身在黑夜里不说话，只是颠簸地向着北方驶去。

这段路雷欧力开得小心翼翼，甚至鼻尖冒汗。倒不是因为山路崎岖，也与驾驶座的靠椅不能向后调节没有太大关系，在狭小空间与对方独处的压力占据了主导。巴托奇亚提早进入了热季，夜里没有什么凉意，仿佛在蛰伏着等待一场暴雨。窗外的山峦在月色下发出淡蓝色的光，换挡时他们的手肘相触，肢体轻微碰撞。前面的道路突然笔直望不见尽头，于是雷欧力乘机开始偷瞄金发的少年。酷拉皮卡念着手机搜索得到的垂钓情报，衣服上也零零散散地露出了汗渍。他边尝试着单手解开最上的扣子，一边说着：“因为巴国的沼泽鱼精分外巨大，推荐选用路亚钓的人使用多曼鱼饵。沼泽地入口处的渔具商店是不二选择。”

“喂，你难道真的…看得懂这些讲的什么？”雷欧力彻底转头看向了酷拉皮卡。对方用力弹了黑发青年的脑门，并重复了两次认真看路的重要性，随后才开始解释起专业名词。

但额头上的触感很久没有消失，它更像是秋天的落叶掉到土地之上，拼命回归泥土般地印刻在了雷欧力的心上。这也让他听酷拉皮卡的解说听得更加云里雾里，只感受到自己与少年间存在的巨大差距。因好友去世而抱着赚钱救病梦想，想着“猎人”说不定是个好职业，凭着大部分运气与同伴帮助才通过考试的自己，内心的觉悟或许还不够背负族人血债、以高尚作为行为准则的对方的一半。能与这样的人一同蜷缩在钢铁包裹的狭小车架当中，已经超过了雷欧力对自己人生的想象。

到达目的地时已经夜半，天色却显得比旅程开始时更为清澈。话题不知什么时候又回归到了日常的互相争吵。酷拉皮卡大力推着雷欧力向渔具商店走，抱怨着自己讲解的内容全未进入对方脑海，比如沼泽鱼精多在日出前活动，再比如从沼泽鱼精警惕极高，通常需要等待三小时以上。雷欧力吞吞吐吐找不到为自己开脱的理由，最后只好承认必须再次立刻出发钓鱼的现实，但也顺口指责了少年之前让饮料凉掉的浪费行为。垂钓店位于一间低矮的楼房内，推开店门后响起了一串风铃碰撞的声响。雷欧力抬头寻找起声音的来源，却发现那是塑料或木质鱼饵间互相碰撞的产物。颜色与形状各异的鱼饵垂挂靠近头顶的屋顶上，从念不出名字的黑色海鱼到粉红色的章鱼，以及伸展着四肢的海龟，与位于南面的水母群，雷欧力弯下腰发出了赞叹，转而发现房间最深处的一堵半透明的展示墙。各色鱼饵拼凑出鲸鱼的形状，凝固在浅色树胶中做出奋力向上游的模样。他转身对正在挑选鱼线的酷拉皮卡说：“我希望这些鱼饵是活的，能够真正在水里游泳的那种活的。”

“这可比时间倒流还难。”

“嗯……那我还是选择时间倒流的能力吧。”

之后的争吵话题又来到了选购的鱼饵上。酷拉皮卡看着雷欧力选择的金色水母鱼饵说对方让垂钓毫无优势，高个青年为了缓解开车的酸疼正前后活动着双臂。沼泽入口异常泥泞，草大约有膝盖高，夜晚这个时候才起了风，汗液加速了蒸发。雷欧力抓了抓了自己的头发，回了一句“因为这一个很好看嘛”。

水源在十分钟的步行后出现，几乎清澈到没有什么动物，到是有很多花园鳗。那是一种小蛇般细长的鱼类，有着环状的鲜艳花纹，他们在水中上上下下。雷欧力俯下身子，感叹道依稀在水中看到了自己的倒影。酷拉皮卡找到了网络上推荐的最佳垂钓点，蹲坐下来开始整理起钓鱼的工具。这时候一只水中的花园鳗突然蹿出水面说了话，它对着雷欧力大喊：“哇，大叔，为什么不去帮忙钓鱼！”酷拉皮卡因此笑出了声。

之后的记忆便不再那么清晰，连夜赶路堆积疲劳渐渐随着微凉的天光出现。出乎意料地沼泽地没有其他人，只有几只多嘴的花园鳗断断续续地互相谈天，然后谈天在日出前突然中断，它们纷纷越出水面，大喊着：

“它来了！”

“它来了哦！”

“它来了！”

雷欧力与酷拉皮卡踉跄般地站了起来，在面对面沉默着惊叹双方竟然睡着的事实之后，开始寻找起沼泽鱼精的身影。这时所有的花园鳗都已噤声，钻入水草之中消失不见，留下没有波纹的水面与零星开放的几朵白色海芋。一开始除去远方山峦处越来越亮的天色之外，周围并没有什么变化。随后风又来了，草纷纷倒下，水面有了褶皱。它到来了。

那似乎不是什么“鱼类”，更像是一团庞大的透明阴影，穿过泥土在沼泽地中蜿蜒前进。数万个鱼饵堆积在暗蓝色阴影的身躯当中，以各自的姿态左右推攘、游动，汇成鲸的形状。它来到两人的脚下，发出低沉的喊叫，像是汽船的鸣笛，然后轻轻触碰鱼线，将那个小小的金色水母吞入自己虚无的身躯里面，片刻后又一次启动，游向了远方。

青年们伫立在原地没有移动。比起其他在水底反复摩擦掉色的鱼饵，被叼走的水母闪着金色的微光。雷欧力望着它在熙攘的水中上下浮动，舒适地伸展着自己的触须，越走越远，之前在渔具店选购渔具的画面不知为什么出现在了脑海当中：

“我希望这些鱼饵是活的，能够真正在水里游泳的那种活的——这可比时间倒流还难。——嗯……那我还是选择时间倒流的能力吧。”

但这些与时间、生命相关的话题的突然堆积，反倒让雷欧力选不出合适的语句来。或许他更想说“这只透明鱼精身子里的鱼饵就像活起来了一样”，但最终他还是选择了讨论因久坐而被露水沾湿了的衣物。酷拉皮卡拉扯了一下自己的长裤表示赞同，一只花园鳗在水面中央伸出头后吐了吐舌头。两人感叹着要抓住这样的沼泽鱼精还需要更多修炼，顺便挥了挥手向花园鳗们告别。这时候太阳已经完全升起了，世界一片明亮。

后来他们回到车内，思考着到最近的小镇小歇一下。雷欧力大力地靠在背椅上，试图向后移动座椅。酷拉皮卡这时俯下身来，越过换挡器，帮助雷欧力检查座椅的操纵键。他金色的发梢落在对方衬衫之上，高个青年因此觉得有点痒痒，继而决定将双手背在身后。酷热的天气又开始悄悄出现，风停了，巴托奇亚没有等来那场暴雨。雷欧力问少年是不是离开巴托奇亚后便要开始寻找族人的火红眼，酷拉皮卡停下手上的动作，点了点头，一些夹在耳后的头发散落开来。

3.0

再次见面是初秋，期间雷欧力断断续续修完了几节医学课，学习到了基础的念，甚至断断续续开始了解起垂钓，他知道了路亚钓是西方国家常用的方法，特点之一便是使用假饵而非动物鱼饵，也知道多曼是专门用于引诱大鱼的特殊种类，后来也猜测巴托奇亚边境上的那条沼泽鱼精或许多多少少与念能力有些关系。他尝试过把自己的进步告诉给酷拉皮卡，但电话那头永远都是忙音。于是雷欧力保留着这些进步，准备着见面时大肆炫耀一番，不过现实没有给他机会。酷拉皮卡进步的速度更像是全力的奔跑，那种逆着水向上游跑去的卖力程度，这让他显得更遥远了。

小杰与奇犽为了G·I游戏去了拍卖会现场，雷欧力注视着少年手臂。窗外太阳下落得太过快速，停留在城市楼房间的云瞬速地失去了他们的颜色，室内灰暗。从昏迷中醒来的少年已经为自己缠绕上了的链锁，金属的轮廓有些模糊。黑发青年突然打趣道：“这间破屋子比起上次破旧的大众，显得生活更加艰苦了。”

“嗯。”

“我其实也有好好学习念…虽然比起你的差远了，但你还记得吧？上次的，那条奇怪的沼泽鱼精。”

“大概也和念有关吧。”少年闭上了眼睛，向身后的墙靠去。

“对……但倒也不是说这个。我其实有反复想过哦，那条鱼，那条怪鱼，像是把鱼饵变活了一样。这样想来，我们有说过‘让鱼饵变活’和‘时间倒流’之类的话吧，酷拉皮卡的念能力都已经可以这么强了，说不定……说不定某一天念能力也可以做到其他厉害的事情。”

这时少年再次睁开眼，伸手用力弹了弹对方的额头：“不管是什么系的念能力者，想要拥有这种能力怎么想都是天方夜谭吧。”

雷欧力捂住脑门，做了鬼脸来表示不满。这时候夜晚落了下来，它攀附在城市中央。远方有街灯的光。

4.0

之后雷欧力很少再想到垂钓，甚至主动联系酷拉皮卡的次数也减少了。唯一一次与垂钓相关的场景出现在梦里。

还是那片沼泽地，水面不再静止，它们弯弯曲曲自入口处的山坡而来，一些花园鳗在唱着歌。他站在垂钓点问酷拉皮卡，你的复仇进行到什么程度了？对方没有抬头，正在仔细地一个一个解下手指的链锁，他说大约还差几个族人的火红眼，不过这一次可以一网打尽。那你复仇完之后要干什么呢？雷欧力追问。这时候酷拉皮卡抬起头，他注视着远方的日出，笑着说他不知道。

就在这个时候雷欧力的额头痛觉突然消失。可他记得酷拉皮卡的叩击明明十分用力，但现在这道力度像是秋叶轻飘飘地摇摇晃晃随风升上了天空，蒸发般地慢慢流失。这反倒让他心神不安。他又一次地想到了渔具店里挂满鱼饵的场景。记忆在梦中反复加工，一些曾经被遗忘的细节轻在一片朦胧灯光中显现。那是酷拉皮卡行走在渔具店里，在一堵蓝色的墙面附近。他穿梭在鱼竿与鱼竿的影子之间，屋顶悬挂着的鱼饵们投下轮廓模糊的阴影，游走在酷拉皮卡的身体上，像是在一条流淌的小河当中。接下来视野便转换到那堵半透明的展示墙，对话开始了：

“我希望这些鱼饵是活的，能够真正在水里游泳的那种活的”

“这可比时间倒流还难。”

“嗯……可我还是想要这样的能力。不如酷拉皮卡去试着学一学时间倒流，到时候可别输给我了。”

“一言为定。”

之后酷拉皮卡就真的拥有了时间倒流的能力。他只需要摇晃两下鱼竿，沼泽地的水流缓缓倒流，回到来时的山坡之上。太阳弯曲身影，花园鳗探出头来再次歌唱。所有的风都倒着吹。沼泽鱼精再次出现，它伸展鱼鳍，第1062次带来一片蓝色的阴影，鱼饵们互相推攘，仿佛带着不会停歇地争吵声。鱼精在第7000次出现时被捕，他们两人合力抬起它充满鱼饵的蓝色身躯，在花园鳗的欢呼声中，将它带出了沼泽地，塞满了那台大众的后座。

这时候天完全亮了，巴托奇亚意外地吹着凉风。酷拉皮卡系好了安全带，他对着雷欧力笑着说：“下面该你表演啦。”

雷欧力点了点头，用力向后推了推座椅（但没有任何效果），然后转身面对酷拉皮卡坐定。他郑重地抬起了左手，伸向金发少年的额头，然后留下一记叩击。酷拉皮卡笑出了声，他捂着额头，夸张地抱怨着“好疼呀”。就在这时，堆积在后座的鱼饵们获得了生命。他们摆动身躯，鼓动着自己的鱼鳃，大口寻求着空气与水源，窜出鱼精模糊的身躯边界，尝试霸占整个车厢。鱼精发出了一声叹息，像沉入火山低温热的软泥般为自己唱起了安眠曲。

可眼泪就在这个时候掉了下来。雷欧力不太明白，这是高兴的泪水吗？他可是拥有了让一颗心脏开始跳动的能力，让血管中的血流永不停息的能力，以及让躯体在春雨中持续长高的能力。或许是因为他太过在意额头上的印记了，眼泪就这么不争气地流了下来，也或许是因为其他什么原因。酷拉皮卡没有说话，他从各色的鱼类中探出头来，弯下腰，像解开自己锁链一般，小心翼翼握起地雷欧力的右手，一根一根地掰开后者攥紧的手指。

是那一只小小的、金色的水母假鱼饵，它漂亮地躺在手心里。

5.0

时间来到了现在。他们在启程去往暗黑大陆之前，拥有了半天的假期。雷欧力再次邀请酷拉皮卡前去钓鱼，他说好巧不巧，我为你新买了正宗的多曼鱼饵，要不要来一次钓鱼挑战？

酷拉皮卡点了点头，他们开始向城市边缘的公园出发。这又是一个热季，蝉声起起伏伏没有什么节奏，阳光过于刺眼，两人只能低头望着石板阶梯慢慢前进。

“喂，你的复仇…进行得怎么样啦？”雷欧力问。

“还有不少族人的火红眼在外流落，但这一次应该可以一网打尽。”酷拉皮卡答。

接着他们来到了垂钓点。湿地上长满了石菖蒲，它们细长的叶面并不柔软。河流在一棵树前分了叉，一边清澈，一边浑浊。


End file.
